


Weichgespült

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Crack, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, Innuendo, M/M, Male Slash, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Thiel und Boerne unterhalten sich über Handtücher. Unter anderem.>Post in meinem LJ





	Weichgespült

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tjej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/gifts).



> Weichgespült  
> Prompt: Handtuch  
> Rating: P 16  
> Genre: Slash, Humor, Crack-ish, Innuendo  
> Handlung: Thiel und Boerne unterhalten sich über Handtücher. Unter anderem.  
> Länge: ~ 520 Wörter  
> A/N: Liebe Tjej, ein kleines und etwas merkwürdiges Geschenk ;) Ich wünsche Dir einen wundervollen Tag!

***

 

„Sie nehmen zu viel Weichspüler“, sagte Thiel.

„Was soll das denn bitte heißen?“

„Zu flauschig. Trocknet nicht ordentlich.“

„Also ich muß doch sehr bitten.“ Boerne stemmte die Arme in die Seiten. „Ich biete Ihnen nicht nur meine Gastfreundschaft, lasse Sie hier duschen und gebe Ihnen ein flauschiges Duschhandtuch, wie Sie in einem 5 Sterne Hotel kein besseres kriegen könnten, und Sie haben die Stirn sich über meinen Weichspüler zu beschweren!?“

„Also erstens ist es ja wohl überhaupt erst Ihre Schuld gewesen, daß ich duschen mußte ...“ Boerne hatte wenigstens den Anstand, rot zu werden. „... und zweitens hat das schon meine Mutter gesagt: Kein Weichspüler für Handtücher. So ein Handtuch ist am besten knochenhart und kratzig, sonst trocknet es nicht ordentlich.“

„Na mit knochenhart kennen Sie sich ja aus“, sagte Boerne spitz. „Und ansonsten spricht da wohl Ihre lustfeindliche protestantische Erziehung aus Ihnen. Klar, daß ein Handtuch da nicht weich und flauschig sein darf. Am besten duscht man kalt und schrubbt sich dann beim Abtrocknen die Haut vom Leib oder was?“

Thiel seufzte. Warum mußte das eigentlich schon wieder so schnell eskalieren? „Ich meine doch nur ... ist ja jetzt auch egal.“

Boerne schnaubte.

„Danke, daß ich ...“ Thiel machte eine unbestimmte Handbewegung Richtung Bad.

„Gern geschehen“, antwortete Boerne steif.

Sie sahen sich an, und Thiel merkte, wie sein Mund immer trockener wurde. Wenn er jetzt nichts sagte, würden sie da nie drüber reden. Als wäre das eben gar nicht passiert. „Und auch ... also, wegen vorhin.“

Boerne wich seinem Blick aus und zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Wenn ich irgendwas ... also, für Sie ...“ Gott, das war ja noch viel schwieriger, als er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Warum war Boerne nicht einfach nachgekommen unter die Dusche? Dann hätten sie da gar nicht drüber reden müssen. „Ich meine ... Eine Hand wäscht die andere, oder?“

Jetzt sah Boerne ihn wieder an, aber der Blick war nicht gerade freundlich. „Sie müssen sich wirklich zu nichts verpflichtet fühlen.“

Thiel schloß genervt die Augen. Mann. Mußte Boerne denn einfach alles in den falschen Hals kriegen? Er gab sich doch schon alle Mühe. Obwohl Reden echt nicht seine Stärke war. Und das wußte Boerne ganz genau. Gut, das mit der Hand war jetzt vielleicht ein bißchen unglücklich gewesen, aber trotzdem. Er holte tief Luft. „Ich fühl mich auch nicht verpflichtet. Ich dachte nur, wir könnten vielleicht … also, das alles an einem etwas passenderen Ort vertiefen.“ Bei dem letzten Wort zuckte er unwillkürlich zusammen. Konnte er heute vielleicht auch nochmal was sagen, ohne daß es gleich zweideutig wurde? Vorsichtig schaute er zu Boerne hinüber. Der sah jetzt wenigstens nicht mehr ganz so grimmig an. Eher amüsiert. „Mir wird auch langsam kalt.“

„Wärmt das Handtuch etwa auch zu wenig, weil es mit zu viel Weichspüler gewaschen ist?“

„Es ist naß.“

Boerne hob eine Augenbraue. Und war das da ein winziges Zucken im Mundwinkel?

Thiel rollte die Augen. „Jetzt sagen Sie schon endlich was.“

„Vielleicht wollen Sie ja kontrollieren, ob ich für die Bettwäsche auch zu viel Weichspüler verwendet habe?“ Boernes Blick huschte kreuz und quer durch den halben Flur, bevor er endlich in Thiels Gesicht zur Ruhe kam.

Bingo.

 

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: That escalated quickly. Bei Handtuch tauchte der Dialog zum Thema Weichspüler vor meinem inneren Auge auf und dann … ich weiß ja auch nicht. Spätestens als Thiel unvorsichtigerweise das Wort „knochenhart“ in den Mund genommen hat, war es vorbei ;)


End file.
